Entering Atobe Keigo's office
by Ice-creamy-life
Summary: Yamada Kisa has been married to Atobe Keigo for 3 months due to an arranged marriage. After being drug by her husband, she slept with him. Why does she have to enter his office?


Title: Entering Atobe Keigo's office and Telling him.  
Summary: Yamada Kisa has been married to Atobe Keigo for 3 months due to an arranged marriage. After being drug by her husband, she slept with him. Why does she have to enter his office?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

I sat on the park bench just wondering what to do now. I mean we have been only married for 3 months. Even though our marriage is not based on love, I still respect him. I never thought that he would do that just to please our parents. Ever since we got married our parents have been pressuring us to give them grandchildren and although we have always say 'oh we are too young' or 'It's too soon.' I never thought Keigo would give into their wishes. What kind of man would drug their own wife to get them in bed? Certainly not Tezuka

Tezuka, the one who saved me and taught me to never let me guard down. The one who I loved but my feelings were never return. The heart break he caused me unknowingly when he married Rena. He always treated me like a sister but I always hoped for more.

Keigo, the one I was forced to marry just because of our parents' wishes to combine our family. People always said 'it is a great honor to enter the Atobe Family and a privilege to be married to Atobe Keigo.' I respected that statement but I never agreed. What is so good about being married to a rich guy who gives in to his parents' wishes so easily who acts all tough when he is just weak. Someone who does not respect people and think he can do anything to anyone forcefully.

We have only been married for 3 months and I am pregnant. I am so young, there are many things I still want to do before I have children. My plan was to get married even though I did not want to and go aboard to study and I could get away from Japan where my husband and my love was. Now I am pregnant! What shall I do? I want to tell him because he deserves to know but I am still angry at him.

* * *

After wondering around the city for hours I ended up at Atobe Corporations. Oh I great so I decide to go in. I went toward the lift until I was stopped by a man dressed in a black suit. He spoke "Excuse miss, would you mind going to the reception?" I shrugged and walked towards the large desk. I have never been to a place like this even though I have been married for 3 months.

"Hello, I am looking for Atobe Keigo. Could you tell me where he is?" I said in nervous voice.

"Ahh Miss, do you have an appointment?" the receptionist asked.

"Umm no. Do I need one?" I answered

"Yes Miss, Atobe Sama is very busy. So please come back later with an appointment" She said as she watched me.

"Sorry but I will be very quick. I just need to tell him something really quick." I had to tell him.

Suddenly I tall man was standing next to me with a familiar face. I swore I have seen that man and then he simile at me.

"Tezuka sama, Atobe sama is in a meeting right now and said that his secretary would greet you up in his office. " The blushing receptionist said. I guess she liked him or was one of his fangirls from school.

"Thank you, this lady here is with me." Tezuka said in a strong tone.

* * *

I followed him to the lift and once we were inside I spoke "Tezuka, it has been a long time hasn't it. What are you doing here? "

"Yamada err I mean Atobe why didn't you tell them who you were? If I wasn't there what would you do? Just wait around? You have the rights to see Atobe at anytime" I was very shocked at what he said.

"Tezuka, I am just confused ….." and the doors opened to reveal Keigo's office which looked big. Tezuka stepped in front and approached the secretary.

"Tezuka san, I am terribly sorry but Atobe sama is still in a meeting and may not be able to attend today's meeting with you." The receptionist said. I knew could see that she was younger than me and very pretty. I guess he didn't need to drug her to sleep with him.

"Very well I will come back tomorrow. This is Atobe's….." Before he could say another word I covered his mouth and whispered "Goodbye" . He was shocked as he walked off.

"Keigo is in his office right?" I said as I walk towards the door but the secretary stopped just as I was going to reach the door.

"Atobe sama is not to be disturbed and I do not know who you are but you are not to allow Atobe sama by his name." I was shocked at her response. It sounded to so overprotective.

_Yamada why didn't you tell them who you were? If I wasn't there what would you do? Just wait around? You have the rights to see Atobe at anytime_

Suddenly Tezuka's voice spoke into my head and I got the confident to speak.

"For your information, I am Keigo's wife. Am I not allowed to see him?"I gave it my all and watched her face but it didn't change. I thought she would be in shock.

"Haha very funny. That will not work, your fake acting will not work" I see her laughing. I give up and I turn around to leave.

* * *

"What is all this noise? Oresama is trying to work?" An irritated Keigo stepped out of his office. I turn around and our eyes meet.

"Kisa, what are you doing here?" I didn't like him sounding as if nothing had happened.

"I want to tell you 2 things" I said.

"But Atobe sa…." I heard as the door slam closed.

"Keigo, I still can't accept what you did to me but I have to tell you that I am pprrregnnant." I shuttered.

"Pregnant?" I nodded and gave him a minute the regain his composure "That is great. We have fulfilled out parents wishes!" He was happy?

"But aren't we to young and I don't think we are ready" Why did he seem happy?

"We will do fine as parents."

* * *

A/N: The ending sucked. I didn't know what to write. Let just say this very bad. Originally I was going to make her Niou's sister and making her trick the Secretary but I scrapped that idea.


End file.
